Sakura y el Bosque de los Sueños
by Syaongel
Summary: La pequeña Sakura cae por un oscuro hoyo dentro de un oscuro bosque. Sakura pierde su memoria y sus recuerdos del mundo en el que habitaba. ¿Qué le espera a nuestra Card Captor en un mundo donde nada es como lo era? Sobretodo al haber perdido a Syaoran de su vida...
1. Prologo

**_Prólogo_**

_Sola, en su cuarto, Sakura admira con tristeza la foto de Syaoran mientras escribe, en una hoja, aquel recuerdo que dejará en el olvido junto con esa foto que le provoca tanto dolor._

"_Aquí te escribo para desahogarme; aquí te escribo para poder dejarte ir de mis recuerdos y de mi corazón._

_Fue hace 6 meses que sucedió. Habíamos prometido ser novios y estar juntos para siempre; lástima que no pudiste cumplir tu promesa…quisiste morir en lugar de mí. No debiste ocupar mi lugar, fui terca, testaruda. No debí ir sola a combatir, y tuviste que venir en mí rescate…Yo debí morir y no tú Syaoran… ¿Por qué te tuviste que ir de mí lado? ¿No sabías acaso que sin ti mi vida estaba muerta? Te amo Syaoran…"_

_Al terminar, ella derramó una lágrima sobre la hoja, queriendo poner un conjuro sobre ésta._

_"Sakura…" Dijo Kero, sentado en el hombro de Sakura, "No lo hagas…"_

_Sakura miró a Kero con tristeza. "No quiero sufrir más Kero," dijo, no queriendo dejar caer sus lágrimas._

_Kero tampoco quería ver sufrir a Sakura, y él sabía que el enemigo que le arrebató la vida a Syaoran volvería por ella. Para combatirlo, Sakura necesitaría de todo su poder y condición._

_"No lo hagas Sakura," pronunció de nuevo, con tristeza en sus ojos, ya que, pese a todo, él sabía que sellar aquel amor no la dejaría ser feliz tampoco. No sabía que otra cosa decir más que… "Por favor…No lo hagas."_

_Sakura enrojeció de furia y tristeza, agarrando la hoja y la foto de Syaoran, y poniéndolas en un cajón junto con todas las cosas de Syaoran que ella tenía; todos sus recuerdos… y la cerró con candado. "Tira está llave Kero, llévatela lejos y deshazte de ella; no quiero volver a pensar en él nunca más."_

_Kero tomó la llave y se fue volando por la ventana lo más lejos que podía. Tiró la llave en lo profundo de un bosque que se encontró en el camino. Más, al caer la llave, Kero pudo sentir una aura extraña provenir del bosque que, al instante, se desvaneció, dejando a Kero pensando mientras regresaba a la casa de Sakura, a quedarse para ella._


	2. El Bosque

**El Bosque**

_Hace mucho tiempo, nació de los sueños un hermoso bosque encantado, dónde se podía entrar sólo en los sueños. En el centro de aquel bosque existió un hermoso reino, perteneciente a la Princesa de la Rosa Luz; rosa que brillaba con los colores del arcoíris. En este bello reino gobernaba la tranquilidad y la felicidad; las puertas a esté reino estaban abiertas a quién quisiera entrar, ya que en ese reino la calidez dominaba sobre cualquier corazón, borrando todos sus horrores. La razón de los horrores en un reino sin mal era qué, en el bosque, uno se enfrentaba a sus tormentos; no es que en el bosque haya maldad ni pesadillas, pero el bosque tenía vida propia y, a quien entrará, le enseñaría una lección de vida; la lección para poder descubrir la verdad en sus sueños. La Princesa supo eso luego de encontrar a varios viajeros relatando sus historias sobre ese bosque; ella, por honor a esas historias, dio nombre a ese sitio encantado: "Bosque de los Sueños."_

_La Princesa mandó a construir, en medio de su reino, un templo por donde entraran la luz del eclipse de sol y del eclipse de luna; iluminando, así, siempre el centro de éste. Sus órdenes fueron seguidas y, unos años después, el templo estaba terminado. La bella princesa entró al templo, y, de un cajoncito que trajo consigo, sacó una rosa; una rosa que brillaba con intensidad, mostrando los colores del arcoíris. Colocó la rosa en un pilar al centro del templo; al colocarla, ésta se envolvió en una esfera brillosa que giraba incansablemente._

_"Todo aquél que a este templo entré, descubrirá el secreto de la Rosa de la Luz y se llenará su corazón con el secreto detrás del brillo del arcoíris; así sus sueños por fin cumplidos estarán." Pronunció, sonriente, la dulce Princesa. Y salió del templo, observando el bello reino y el bello bosque que delante de ella se encontraban._

_**Varios siglos después…**_

_"Sakura, despierta," la voz de una doncella pronunció. Agitando a la adormilada jovencita, la doncella continuó en su intento de despertarla, "despierta; estamos en medio de clases." Volvió a moverla, sin alzar la voz._

_La pequeña figura de 13 años de edad se empezó a mover; abrió lentamente sus ojos y dijo, somnolienta "Ah…hola Tomoyo. ¿Qué decías?" _

_"Que estamos en clases Sakura, ya va a llegar la profesora." Le dijo la doncella Tomoyo, ya en un tono normal. _

_Sakura se estiró y se acomodó mientras limpiaba su ojo con su mano, "Si, Gracias Tomoyo, ya despertaré." Y le sonrió a su mejor amiga._

_"Ya estamos a mitad de año y aún no puedes mantenerte despierta en clases, Sakura." Le espetó una voz chillona que provenía del pupitre de Sakura. _

_"Ay Kero, es tu culpa por tener prendida la consola hasta las dos de la madrugada." Le miró Sakura, con molestia._

_"Es que tenía que sobrepasar mi antigua puntuación y me tomó más tiempo de lo que esperaba" Se defendió, tontamente, con una mirada de ingenuidad._

_Sakura golpeó la cabeza del pequeño peluche, metiéndolo dentro del pupitre al momento que la profesora entraba al salón. Las clases dieron inicio._

_La profesora Shizake era una profesora muy juguetona y amistosa; su clase la impartía de un modo interactivo, y su forma de ser hacia que Sakura se pusiera contenta y sonriera una vez más. Shizake inspiraba a nuestra pequeña Sakura, quién siempre salía de clases con una gran sonrisa._

_"Esa profesora Shizake me sigue impresionando" Afirmó Kero desde la mochila de Sakura_

_"Si, ella es asombrosa; adoro a nuestra profesora ¿a ti también te agrada Tomoyo?" Preguntó, mirando a su amiga caminando alado suyo._

_"Sí, me cae muy bien; me entretengo mucho durante su clase, y es un descanso de todas las demás clases pesadas que tenemos diariamente," sonrió cálidamente la siempre tierna Tomoyo, "¿les parece si vamos por un helado? Conozco una nueva heladería que está cerca de aquí."_

_"¡Sí!" Saltó Kero de la mochila, anunciando su no-muy-sorpresiva respuesta._

_"Claro, se me antoja una nieve de vainilla" Sonrió Sakura, imaginando el sabor del helado en su boca._

_Tomoyo empezó a caminar en otra dirección, y la siguieron. A diferencia de lo que dijo Tomoyo, era un camino algo largo, al menos para la pequeña Sakura. En el camino observaron algunas plazas y a las personas paseando por ellas; era una linda vista para Sakura ver tantos árboles y plantas a su alrededor. La carta Bosque, que estaba dentro de su mochila con las demás cartas, brilló y salió mágicamente de la mochila de Sakura. Al pasar esto, Sakura sintió una fuerza mágica y observó a su carta pasar velozmente entre una plaza._

_"¡La carta!" Gritó Sakura _

_"¡Hoe!" Acompañaron Tomoyo y Kero mirando a dónde Sakura._

_Los tres corrieron a perseguir la veloz carta que se les adelantaba por mucho y casi se les perdía de vista. _

_"Es muy rápida." Se quejó Sakura mientras corría. Los tres perdieron la dirección de la carta en cuanto ésta atravesó la pared de una casa._

_"No…" Suspiró la pequeña Sakura frente a esa casa._

_"Sakura, aún siento la presencia de la carta," Dijo Kero mirando a su protegida. "Síganme." Y así Kero voló siguiendo la presencia de la carta a través de la ciudad, guiando a Sakura y a Tomoyo. _

_"Que mal que no traje mi cámara en esta ocasión." Entristeció Tomoyo mientras corría atrás de Sakura." Siguieron así hasta topar con un gran árbol de cerezo que estaba delante de un enorme bosque oscuro. Abajo del árbol estaba la carta Bosque._

_"¿Por qué habrá venido aquí?" Se preguntó Sakura, recogiendo la carta postrada en el árbol._

_"Siento una magia extraña que proviene de ese bosque." Pronunció con seriedad el pequeño Kero._

_"¿Cómo es la presencia?" Preguntó Tomoyo, curiosa._

_"No sabría describirla, nunca he sentido esa clase de magia" Sentenció Kero, algo preocupado._

_"¿Por qué no puedo sentirla?" Sakura trató de percibir aquella presencia._

_"No lo sé; tal vez sea que ya pasó tiempo desde que no usas la magia" Observó Kero, con un leve susurro al final y un deje de tristeza en sus ojos oscuros._

_Justo en ese momento, de la profunda oscuridad de aquel bosque, una figura con cabellera blanca brotó caminando hacía ellos._

_"¡Syaoran!" Gritó Sakura al momento de ver aquella figura; la cual solamente sonrió y regresó corriendo al bosque. Al momento, Sakura corrió tras él_

_"¡Syaoran espera!" Se alteró la pequeña, mientras se adentraba al bosque. _

_"¡Espera Sakura!" Gritaron Tomoyo y Kero. Se miraron un segundo, y luego corrieron tras su amiga._

_ Sakura se adentró más en el bosque siguiendo solamente la risa de aquella figura…de él. Unos momentos después, Sakura vio de nuevo a la figura, qué la miraba a ella fijamente con una sonrisa. Él volvió a correr riendo, y Sakura, en desesperación, persiguió a su querido Syaoran._

_ "¡Syaoran!" Gritó Sakura. Al dar su siguiente paso, ella cayó en una inmensa oscuridad; un pozo se había abierto bajo sus pies, y ella había caído. Tomoyo y Kero avistaron aquel pozo y se detuvieron antes de caer en esa oscuridad en la cual Sakura se encontraba. _

_"¡Sakura, usa la carta flote!" Le dirigió Kero a Sakura. Tomoyo, por su parte, estaba aterrorizada al mirar como su amiga seguía cayendo en esa oscuridad a una gran velocidad._

_Sakura intentó invocar su báculo, pero no podía. Miró a Kero desconcertada. "No puedo…" Su mirada se ennegreció._

_Kero se volvió a su forma original y fue por Sakura pero al momento de entrar en el pozo se convirtió nuevamente en un pequeño muñeco parlante. "¡No es posible!"_

_Tomoyo miró a su alrededor y pronunció con firmeza "No te dejaré sola Sakura" y saltó dentro del pozo._

_Ahora los tres caían a distintas alturas mientras esperaban el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando contra una superficie que acabaría con sus vidas; pero los segundos se hicieron minutos, y los minutos se hicieron una hora, y seguían sin tocar suelo._

_"Kero…hemos caído mucho." Suspiró Sakura, mirando hacia arriba._

_"Tal parece que no tiene fondo," respondió pensativo, "además siento una sensación mágica muy fuerte en este lugar."_

_ '¿Por qué no siento la magia?' Se preguntó Sakura dentro de su mente._

_"No se preocupen, estaremos bien," sonrió la tierna Tomoyo mientras miraba tranquilamente hacia abajo, "siento que estaremos bien."_

_Aún después de seguir cayendo, la oscuridad no los rodeaba. En lugar de eso, todo se volvía más brillante, más claro. Además, descendían más lentamente._

_ "Es extraño," dijo Sakura._

"_Muy extraño," respondió Kero._

_"Ya pronto estaremos a salvo." Sonrió Tomoyo. _

_'¿Por qué estará tan calmada?' Se preguntó a si misma Sakura._

_Unos segundos después, todo se oscureció y ¡pum, catamplum!, Sakura aterrizó sobre suave arena blanca._

_No se había hecho daño alguno, e inmediatamente se puso de pie. "¿Dónde estaré?" Se preguntó, mientras miraba a su alrededor. Había una playa rosada frente a ella. Por detrás de ella, un enorme bosque que era oscuro y tenebroso se extendía. Arriba de ella sólo estaba el cielo. '¿Cómo es qué terminé aquí si estaba cayendo de un pozo?' Continuó caminando por las orillas de la playa, maravillándose de la sensación de la brisa fresca con olor a perfume que golpeaba su cara desde el mar._

_"¡Que hermoso! ¡Que hermoso el olor de la brisa!" Se dijo a si misma, cerrando sus ojos…_

_"¡Hoe!" Los abrió bruscamente. "¿Pero de donde viene ese hermoso aroma?" Miró al mar a ver si encontraba alguna pista del inicio de ese nuevo aroma—pero fue en vano._

_"Hmmm," dijo pensativa, "tengo que averiguar cómo salir de aquí, pero… ¿Por qué me quiero ir?" Cruzó los brazos, desconcertada. "Para empezar… ¿Cómo llegue aquí? No recuerdo…" Divagó, frustrada. En ese momento, observó a un pequeño niño que apareció enfrente de ella._

_"¿Por qué eres violeta?" Fue la primera pregunta de Sakura. Todo de él era un color violeta, en distintos tonos. El niño sólo se limitó a sonreír y caminar hacia el bosque, dándole la espalda a Sakura._

_"¡Espera!" Sakura siguió al niño, caminando atrás de él._

_"¿A dónde vamos?"_

_"¿Dónde estamos?"_

_"¿Eres mudo?"_

_"Bah…" Finalizó con suspiro, "¿Al menos no hay peligro a dónde vamos?" Dijo, recordando que estaba siguiendo a un completo desconocido. _

_El niño volvió a asentir con su cabeza, caminando en el oscuro bosque. Conforme avanzaban, el bosque se hacía más claro; se notaban arriba nubes grises—que los rayos del sol atravesaban, dejando ver con algo de claridad el camino que estaban siguiendo. 'Se ve lindo.' Pensó Sakura al observar los árboles que brillaban de un color grisáceo. "Y qué curioso." _

_ Un ciervo gris saltó delante de ellos, y luego saltó de regreso al bosque. Después de unos minutos llegaron a un claro en el que el niño se dio la vuelta mirando a Sakura. Sus ojos eran cafés a diferencia del resto de él, y le sonrió._

_"Eres muy lindo," pronunció Sakura, sonriendo de vuelta; pero, al momento, el niño se fue desvaneciendo frente a ella. "¿Qué te...?" Antes de que pudiera siquiera terminar la oración, el niño había desaparecido, y en su lugar había una piedra que sostenía un estante de vidrio con un escrito dentro de él._

_"¿Qué es esto?"_

_Se acercó al estante de vidrio, observándolo mejor. Se leía: "Quien entre a este bosque, su mayor sueño logrará cumplir."_

_"Vaya, vaya, ¿Mí más anhelado sueño?" Se preguntó a sí misma. "Yo sueño mucho, lo sé, pero… ¿Cómo elegir cuál, de entre todos ellos, es el qué más anhelo con toda mi alma?"_


	3. Las Seis Flores I

_**Sakura y el Bosque de los Sueños  
Las Seis Flores**_

_Hace mucho tiempo existieron 6 reinos, en esos reinos habitaban 6 hermosas rosas, y esas hermosas rosas tenían por protectora a una hermosa princesa del color de 6 diferentes joyas:_

_El Reino de la Alegría y el Perdón, donde gobernaba la Princesa de Esmeralda color que protegía la hermosa Rosa Verde de la Paz._

_El Reino de la Dulzura y la Valentía, donde gobernaba la Princesa de Diamante color que protegía la brillante Rosa Azul del Equilibrio._

_El Reino del Amor y la Esperanza, donde gobernaba la Princesa de Rubí color que protegía la delicada Rosa Roja de la Fuerza._

_El Reino del Orden y el Reflejo, donde gobernaba la Princesa de Alejandrita color que protegía la cristalina Rosa Violeta de la Honestidad._

_El Reino de la Razón y la Crudeza, donde gobernaba la Princesa de Blanco Perla color que protegía la chispeante Rosa Blanca de la Realidad._

_El Reino del Misterio y la Verdad, donde gobernaba la Princesa de Negro Perla color que protegía la incomprendida Rosa Negra de la Eternidad._

_Estos reinos formaban entre todos la perfección del Bosque de los Sueños y cada una tenía en su corazón un propio sueño que cumplir…_

_Sakura continuo caminando, intrigada, por un sendero que se abrió en ese claro. Sus ojos, al observar a su alrededor, se volvían brillosos e inocentes, ya que estaba observando algo que muy pocas personas se atreverían a creer. Las hojas de los árboles, de un brillante amarillo, danzaban meciéndose de un lado a otro; la brisa fresca golpeaba (y espolvoreaba de puntos brillosos) la cara de Sakura refrescándola y haciéndole sentir que estaba cerca del agua. _

_-Que hermosa brisa, me pregunto si las hadas son las responsables, ya que esto no puede ser obra de algo natural.-Dijo para si misma._

_Sin esperarlo, alguien le respondió._

_-En efecto, no es algo natural, pero no es obra de las hadas, esto es obra del Árbol del Arcoíris.-Dijo una voz proveniente de ningún lado._

_Sakura volteó a su alrededor sin lograr observar nada. "¿Hay alguien ahí?" Alzó la voz, siendo curiosa la niña._

_-Solo me encontrarás cuando me dejes de buscar, esa es la realidad de este mundo-Dijo la voz que volvió a sonar._

_-¿Cómo puedo dejar de buscarte si es que me intriga saber quien eres?-Dijo Sakura sin entender la lógica del asunto._

_-Pues cuando me veas te habrás dado cuenta de que puedes dejar de buscarme.-Respondió la voz algo aburrida.- ¿Qué trae a una linda niñita como tú por este bosque tan oscuro?-_

_-No lo sé, desperté aquí y trato de averiguar donde estoy y a donde tengo que ir.-Aún girando sobre si misma buscando cualquier señal del origen de la voz._

_-Cuidado-Pronunció el viento._

_-¿He?... ¡Hoe!-Su cuerpo cayó en un montón de naipes al tropezarse con un tronco._

_-Te dije que tuvieras cuidado-Hizo una pronunciación fuerte y larga en "tuvieras cuidado"_

_-Pero me lo dijiste muy tarde.-Apoyándose en los naipes pronunció Sakura.- ¿Qué son todos estos naipes?-Miró intrigada a su alrededor._

_-Son naipes, ¿no lo acabas de decir?-Se escuchó a lado de ella._

_-Bueno, sí, pero ¿Qué hacen aquí?-Dijo confusa._

_-Psss…no están ni bailando, ni cantando, a como lo veo, están tiradas en el suelo.-Respondió._

_-Me confundes más de lo que me desenredas, me refiero a que, ¿quién los tiro?, ¿por qué están tiradas aquí y en este preciso momento?-Dijo con cierto aire de irritabilidad._

_-El quién, no lo sé, el por qué en este momento, tampoco, pero si sé el por qué ahí.-Se detuvo un momento.-En este preciso lugar los soldados se reúnen para soltar su último aire y morir._

_-Pero…yo no veo soldados aquí.-Su voz sonaba algo perturbada por lo que acababa de oír._

_-Estas ciega entonces.-Dijo molesta la voz.-Estas sentada arriba de todos ellos._

_-¿Debajo de las cartas?-Su dulce voz de inocencia salió al aire._

_-Las cartas.-Dijo secamente la voz- Esas cartas son los soldados que han perecido, no están debajo ni arriba de ellas, son los soldados que han perecido, las cartas bien mejor dicho.-Continuó en su tono gracioso._

_La cara de Sakura se volvió pálida. Miró sus manos y por un instante creyó ver como una carta, manchada de rojo en su torso, con una espada atravesándole graciosamente su delicado y frágil cuerpo, se derrumbaba en el suelo y perdía todo rastro de vida, incluso la espada. Pero ese pensamiento se marchó tan velozmente como llegó. Ella estaba sentada sobre una pila de cartas, solo eran eso, cartas…_

_-Eso es triste.- Miró hacia abajo, con una mirada pensativa en lo que acababa de escuchar.- ¿Por qué pelean?-Preguntó al aire._

_-Defienden sus reinos, todos por una causa distinta, todos por un mismo objetivo.-Crujieron ramitas, Sakura clavó la mirada en una rama del árbol en frente de ella que se sumía levemente.-Del Reino de la Azul, del Reino de la Roja, del Reino de la Verde, del Reino de la Blanca, del Reino de la Negra y del Reino de la Púrpura._

_-Son muchos reinos.-Se levantó y miró en derredor, se lograba ver el viento como si estuviera dibujado con tiza verde alrededor de las hojas acariciándolas y moviéndolas. Se lograba escuchar lo que no pronunciaba palabra alguna; pintadas en azul color, estaban las palabras "Silencio" provenientes de los árboles. Ella lograba sentir en sus manos suaves esferas. "Dos pequeñas manos de un duendecito redondeado" Pensó imaginando ese duendecillo que tocaba sus manos. Lograba olfatear un delicado olor a perfume de una rosa, pero ese olor al percibirlo y hacerlo pasar por su cerebro, se producía una imagen de un niño de color púrpura con una espada en su mano derecha. Todo era tan vívido, mucho más vívido que hace 2 segundos, pensó su mente._

_Todo se detuvo en ese instante, el suelo que estaba debajo de ella ya no estaba ahí, solo una inmensa cavidad, sin luz, sin oscuridad, sin color, solo la nada. Entonces todo volvió a su ciclo natural del tiempo, el olor del perfume a rosas, la sensación del duende, el sonido del viento entre las hojas que reían. _

_Un gruñido se escuchó retumbante entre toda esa belleza armoniosa de la naturaleza._

_-¿Sabes cuál reino esta más cercano? Me muero de hambre-Gimió la pequeña entrelazando sus manos sobre su estómago._

_-Aquí cerca esta la Librería Roseluv, perteneciente dentro del Reino de la Violeta; en derredor de aquella librería crece la fruta más exótica que podrías probar en tu vida: "Lerizu", tiene una capa de caramelo muy dura y deliciosa, al llegar a la cáscara puedes comprobar que es dura, pero masticable. Su sabor es el de un chicle con sabor a uvas. Al llegar ya al centro notas el sabor indescriptible del Lerizu. Éste fruto se desprendió del Árbol Arcoíris y continuó su camino hasta volverse independiente, ahora es una de las frutas más codiciadas de todo el Boque, ya que rara vez se tiene la posibilidad de probar algo tan dulce, y más aún, que provenga del Árbol Arcoíris.-Pronunció aquella voz de niño pequeño, dejando de lado, por primera vez en el corto tiempo que habían hablado, ese tono de juego y esa forma tan peculiar de hablar._

_-¿Dónde queda?-Dijo aún sosteniendo sus manos en su vientre._

_-Queda al final de este mismo sendero, sigue de frente y llegarás a la librería, y podrás comer cuanto gustes de esa fruta única.-Dijo volviendo a su tono aniñado._

_Caminaron por el sendero hasta topar con la librería. Era realmente inmensa, pensó Sakura al verla, la fruta de la que hablaba la pequeña voz estaba creciendo en las paredes y el techo de la librería; ésta cubría gran sector del concreto de las paredes. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que nunca le preguntó al chico su nombre._

_-¿Cómo te llamas?-Preguntó Sakura aun admirando aquel majestuoso monumento._

_-Me llamo Crin, me llaman Rin-Cri, más lo correcto es decir "¿Cuál es mi nombre?", en tal caso yo te respondería que mi nombre es Randy Lin-Contestó con ánimo en su voz, como si estuviera jugando con las palabras._

_-No recuerdo si me he presentado o no, soy Sakura Ki…-Se detuvo, tenía la impresión de que debía terminar aquella palabra, pero no sabía como, de repente le vino a la mente la vaga idea de que debía marcharse de ese lugar, pero al momento se le iluminó el rostro.-Me llamo Sakura Ki._

_-Mucho gusto en conocerte Sakura Ki, me agrada bastante al fin saber tu nombre, es de cortesía que la invitada se presente antes que el invitador.-Se escucha la brisa fresca hablar al compás de las hojas moviéndose, acompañando claramente la voz de Randy, y al finalizar esté, también el viento._

_Ella contemplaba la Librería atónita, era realmente inmensa, bella, la luz traspasaba la copa de los árboles dejando apenas ver unos rayos blancos de sol que iluminaban el lugar. El olor era el del bosque: hiervas frescas, ramas húmedas, el olor del agua al caer por una cascada, el olor a naturaleza. _

_Volvió en si, todo lo miraba muy claro, era de un tono violeta oscuro, las luces hacían un juego de colores, todos del tono violeta, la librería que hasta hace unos segundos era de color marrón oscuro combinado con verde claro como el de las hojas, pero más claro, ahora resultaba ser de color violeta oscuro combinado con un violeta muy suave, casi trasparente, igual las plantas, el agua y todo a su alrededor, se olvido completamente de todo._

_-Es hermoso.-Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir en ese momento._

_-Bienvenida al Reino Violeta.-Le susurró una voz a su lado, el viento soplo una brisa fresca acompañando el sonido de la voz._

_-El Reino Violeta-repitió ella con solemnidad._

_La pequeña niña se encaminó en frente de ella, con su gorro en cono, camisa de payaso y zapatos de "joker". De pequeña estatura era la niña y miró a Sakura con alegría._

_-¿Deseáis pasar a comer, o te quedarás admirando la maravilla del reino?-Preguntó mientras saltaba hacía atrás con sus manos a la espalda._

_El estómago de Sakura le pidió de nuevo algo de comida.-Pasaré a comer, tengo demasiada hambre.-Y así, ella entró a la Biblioteca acompañando a Randy Lin. Una vez adentro todo se remplazó el sonido del bosque con hermosos sonidos de agua que fluía, goteaba y caía. Todo el interior de la biblioteca sonaba como agua, a donde fueras escuchabas y olfateabas el delicado olor del agua, más no había agua a la vista, ni nada que produjera tan bello y hermoso sonido._

_Un mayordomo con un traje de payaso, moteado de puntos blancos les atendió._

_-Disculpen, ¿Qué se les ofrece mis amigas?-Preguntó con voz solemne._

_-Tenemos hambre, ¿Nos llevaría a la Cafetería por favor?-Preguntó Randy sonriente._

_-Será un placer llevarlas hasta ahí-Decía el Mayordomo mientras paseaba sus ojos entre ambas pequeñas._

_Parecía ser que sólo Sakura notaba que cada vez que el mayordomo hablaba, éste movía sus manos de arriba hacia abajo 3 veces formando un círculo cada vez. Ella sonreía cada vez que el hacía esto, pero le parecía a su vez un hecho extraño._

_Después de unas piruetas que dieron el mayordomo y Randy para pasar a través de los distintos estantes de libros (algunos colgaban del techo, otros estaban flotando en medio del aire, otros eran del tamaño de un pequeño escritorio, otros eran gigantescos, hasta había curvos donde al parecer cabían libros curvos.), llegaron finalmente a un rincón de esa inmensa biblioteca. _

_Sakura se quedó de nuevo sorprendida al ver aquel arco de piedra violeta en ese rincón de la biblioteca. Dentro de ese arco se observaba de nuevo un mundo de colores, un mundo donde había más colores que el violeta, había luz que salía de unas esferas blancas que estaban pegadas al techo. Esa luz no era la normal, era de un muy leve color rosado que impregnaba todo el ambiente. Había mesas, redondas, pero no tenían sus patas, estaban flotando entre cada silla y silla, que tampoco tenían patas, estas colgaban del techo por unos pequeños hilos, como si fueran columpios. No parecía haber cocina, pero si ventanas, estas eran totalmente trasparentes, no se veían las ventanas a excepción por una muy leve luz rosada que se reflejaba muy débilmente entre sus cristales. Estas estaban ubicadas en toda la orilla de las mesas, se veía a través de ellas el crecimiento de las Roseluv. _

_Entraron y Sakura pudo notar que del lado que ella no podía ver estaba la cocina, era un cuadro completo, uno podía ver todas las acciones de los que la preparaban, estaban separados solo por vidrios trasparentes. Más allá había otro par de ventanas, pero sin vidrios, eran al aire libre donde se respiraban las hojas._

_-Wooow-Se asombró Sakura una vez que logró regresar de su transe ante tan maravilloso lugar._

_-¿Es costumbre tuya perderte en tu mente?-Dijo Randy con una mirada curiosa._

_-No lo se.-Su mirada se tornó brevemente confundida cuando dijo aquellas palabras.-Sigo sin recordar nada antes de estar en este hermoso mundo.-Le confesó a Randy con una sonrisa triste._

_Randy contempló la mirada de Sakura y entonces le beso los labios._

_-No te pongas triste, no hay razón, ya sabrás que pasó contigo Sakura Ki, ahora solo disfruta de lo que tienes, y lo que tienes es una amiga que te dará de comer.-Le señala una mesa.-Vamos._

_Y así se sentaron a comer. Sakura se quedaba mirando hacia afuera, observaba las plantas, su bello color violeta que resplandecía, estaba tranquila disfrutando el olor de la comida combinado con el del aire fresco_

_-Parece un sueño, sigo sin poder creer que todo esto es verdad. Todo es tan…tan…maravilloso.-exclamó Sakura en un suspiro mientras en su rostro una sonrisa se pintaba con dulzura.-Tan mágico.-_

_-ja ja ja-río y sonrío la pequeña- No se a que te refieres, es un lugar divertido para leer y poder comer unos bocadillos, cada que te veo luces extasiada con cualquier cosa que vemos.-Río más la pequeña Randy._

_Sakura divagaba en su mente, admiraba con sus ojos el lugar, no superaba su enamoramiento de tan bellos paisajes que se aparecían en cada lugar al que volteaba, cuando de repente, un súbito pensamiento recorrió su mente. ¿El Niño?_

_-¡Hoe!-Gritó Sakura y miró a su acompañante.- ¿Dónde se encuentra el niño con el que venía, al que jamás pude ver?-Estaba asustada, preguntándose como es que se le olvido aquel niño._

_-¿No te dije que cuando me dejaras de buscar es cuando me encontrarías?-Dijo con una sonrisa esbozada en su rostro, sonreía plenamente mirando a Sakura._

_-Pero…creí que eras un niño.-Dijo dubitativa.-Todo el tiempo que estuve contigo creí que eras un niño.-_

_-¿Por qué creías eso?-Dijo mirándola con cierta confusión en sus ojos.-No pienso que mi voz se parezca a la de un niño…-_

_Sakura piensa un poco, y en efecto, la voz que escuchaba no era la de un niño. Ella lo sabía, pero… ¿por qué pensó que era un niño? Ciertamente no lo sabía…-No lo sé, realmente no tenías voz de niño.-Dijo más confundida que la propia Randy._

_-Hmmm….que curioso, pero esta bien, ya sabes que no soy un niño, y por fin me vez, así que me da mucho gusto conocerte nuevamente.-Ríe con una sonrisa que podría enamorar a quien sea.-Me alegra conocerte por tercera vez Sakura._

_-¿Por tercera vez?-Dijo Confundida Sakura. Por un momento se perdió en esa sonrisa._

_-Sip, la primera en el cementerio de cartas, la segunda cuando me viste en la biblioteca, y por tercera vez ahorita que sabes que soy la de antes.-Dice riendo.-Me agradas.-_

_-Y tú a mí.-Dijo inmediatamente con una sonrisa dedicada a ella.- ¿Qué comeremos?-_

_En ese momento llego un pequeño niño vestido de mucama. Tenía una cara tierna y ojos grandes, tenía una sonrisa apropiada para un cuerpo tan tierno y les hablo con dulzura en su voz pequeña de niño. –Les podemos ofrecer un poco de nuestra especialidad del Día. Sorpresa de Luluv.-Dijo con una gran sonrisa.-_

_-Sip, eso es lo que queremos para comer.-Dijo Randy inmediatamente sin darle tiempo a Sakura de responder.-De tomar, ¿quieres algo Sakura?-_

_Sakura se había quedado asombrada de nuevo al ver a aquel niño, aunque no recordaba mucho, se le hizo un poco raro ver a un niño vestido de esa forma, pero le gustaba, lo veía como que muy tierno y muy distinto a lo normal y eso la hacia sentirse bien. Reaccionó luego de unos momentos. -Ammm… ¿Tienen limonada?-Preguntó Dudosa._

_-¿Limonada?- Dirigiendo la mirada a Randy, preguntó el niño._

_-Lindlun.-Sonrió Randy y entonces el niño se retiró con una sonrisa brincando._

_-¿Lindlun?-Preguntó mas confusa que nunca Sakura._

_-jeje, Sabes, yo soy muy curiosa.-Dijo riendo.- Me gusta mucho venir aquí y leer.-La mira directo a los ojos con una gran sonrisa.- Y bueno se de donde vienes y como se llaman muchas cosas de las que habitan en tu dimensión.-Le sonríe._

_Sakura se le queda mirando sorprendida y tarda en responder.-… ¿Sabes como puedo volver?-Pregunta al fin._

_Randy niega con la cabeza.-No, pero te puedo ayudar a que te encuentres cómoda aquí hasta que recuperes tu memoria y puedas volver a tu casa.-Le sonríe con ternura.-Siempre se pensó que ustedes eran Ciencia Ficción. Me alegro de saber que no.-_

_-Entiendo.-Le sonríe y se queda pensando un rato en lo que llega la comida. Cuando está llego, las dos empezaron a comer.- Huum! Esta deliciosa.-Dice con una gran sonrisa en su rostro._

_Randy le sonríe ante su reacción.-Sabía que te iba a gustar, a muy pocos no les gusta la Roseluv acompañada de una deliciosa Lindlun. Es lo que preparan aquí en esta Biblioteca y realmente es muy deliciosa, no se como lo hacen para que guste tanto.-Ríe._

_Acabando de comer, Randy le enseño la Biblioteca a Sakura y luego Randy se fue a buscar algo a su casa. Le dijo a Sakura que leyera un poco en lo que la esperaba. Y así lo hizo…_

_Sakura caminaba por los pasillos de esa extraña Biblioteca, subía, bajaba, saltaba, se agachaba, para poder ver los libros, libreros, sillas, mesas y todo lo que se podía encontrar en esa Biblioteca. Ella se estaba divirtiendo mucho haciendo todo eso, era como un laberinto de juegos para ella; mas, después de un rato, ella decidió por fin coger un libro. Empezó a buscar alguna sección que le interesara, pero había tanto de donde escoger…"Cuentos del Reino Verde", "Cuentos del Reino Violeta", "Cuentos que no son Cuentos", "¿Otros Mundos?",etc, etc, etc._

_Por fin ella se decidió por un libro en específico, que se llamaba: "La Historia de las Seis Rosas". Le interesó el título y comenzó por leerlo…_

Comentarios del Autor: Wow! Mis primeros commetns de autor! Genial! xD jajaja

Bueno, espero no les haya molestado esperar tanto, esque soy flojito para escribir, pero prometo que a partir del sig. Capitulo comenzaré a subir más seguido ok? En el siguiente capítulo contaremos la historia de las seis Rosas, será interesante, ya que contaré todo ese librito:P, y bueno, este capítulo fue casi de relleno, pero me gusto como quedo, espero a uds. También les haya gustado. Díganme que más le puedo agregar, al fin y al cabo, este BOSQUE es para cumplir sus sueños :), pidan y aquí lo agrego. Que quieres en el bosque, que sueños tines, etc, etc, dejen reviews y subiré! =D


	4. Las Seis Flores II

_**Sakura y el Bosque de los Sueños  
La Historia de las Seis Rosas**_

_**El Inicio**_

_Existió hace mucho tiempo en el Bosque de los Sueños, el Reino de la Luz. En este reino se encontraba también el Templo de la Luz; y en éste mismo, se encontraba la más bella rosa jamás existente que poseía de nombre: "La Rosa de la Luz"_

_En ese reino solo existía la paz y la felicidad, todo era, perfecto; había problemas, como en toda comunidad, pero éste reino buscaba solucionarlo y hacer felices a todos antes de discutir y crear alguna tristeza. En ese reino cualquiera que entraba cumplía sus sueños y vivía con una luz en su interior que siempre le ayudaba a salir adelante. La Rosa de la Luz estaba en cada corazón del que al templo entraba y pronto cada corazón del Universo, tuvo su propia luz dentro de sí. _

_Todo marchaba de maravilla, hasta que un día una tormenta cubrió el gran Bosque de los Sueños. Ésta tormenta lanzó relámpagos de vida, lluvia de amor, pero también le otorgó a cada ser del Reino de los Sueños {el bosque y el reino del centro…} una prueba, una prueba que determinaría que tan fuerte era esa luz de su corazón. La gran tormenta cubrió de una gran oscuridad todo el Bosque, envió sus relámpagos incendiando árboles y casas; envió su lluvia inundando las calles y desbordando los lagos y ríos. Su intención era hacer renacer la vida, pero todos pensaron que era un castigo del cielo. No sabían de que eran culpables, pero aún así culparon los unos a los otros._

_La tormenta al sentir todo ese odio, toda esa desesperación y toda la furia que salía de sus corazones, entró en cólera; Envió un último rayo destruyendo el templo y partiendo la rosa en pequeños pedazos; y, al morir la Rosa, también falleció la Princesa, y su espíritu se quedó en el Templo de la Luz. Esto provocó un incendio que destruyó lo que quedaba del reino. _

_Después de unas horas, el reino solo eran ruinas. Ya no había vida en aquel lugar, los que se quedaron habían muerto y todos los que se fueron, se perdieron en el bosque. _

_La tormenta observó todo esto desde las alturas y decidió limpiar y purificar ese reino. Envió la lluvia y el viento para que apagaran el fuego y se llevarán las cenizas al olvido; y el viento se llevó también los pedazos de las rosas dispersándolas por el Bosque._

_Luego de mucho tiempo, estas crecieron en el Bosque como Rosas de muy bellos colores y quedaron ocultas entre las demás flores y árboles del Bosque…_

_Sakura sintió una leve punzada en su cabeza al leerlo más no le dio importancia ya que desapareció luego de unos segundos. Le había intrigado el libro y quería continuar leyéndolo; así que volteó la página al siguiente capítulo._

_**La Primera Rosa: La Princesa de Diamante.**_

"_Había entrado en un sueño, al menos eso es lo que creo hasta el día de hoy. En ese sueño me encontraba en medio de un campo de girasoles, todas del color del mar; éstas eran brillosas y me gustaba observarlas, pero después de un tiempo me cansé de observarlas y comencé a explorar el sendero que había en frente de mí. En ese sendero observe muchos árboles que rodeaban ese sendero que tomaba una y otra dirección, más nunca se separaba en más senderos. Los árboles eran bonitos, algunos tenían frutos que me gustaba comer, así me pase el tiempo, observando y caminando a través de ese sendero hasta que llegue a unas escaleras que bajaban hacía la oscuridad y lograba ver brillar, algunas espinas que funcionaban como muros ahí abajo. Me dio miedo y pensé en rodear el lugar atravesando los árboles, pero ahí adentro estaba más tenebroso que las mismas espinas. Miré hacía en frente esperando ver otras escaleras que subieran, y así fue; a lo lejos logré observar esas escaleras que conducían a otro sendero que estaba rodeado de más árboles, note que tenían unos frutos que brillaban de un bello color azul. Tomé fuerzas y empecé a bajar por las escaleras sintiendo miedo pero a la vez mucha curiosidad. Era de cierto modo…intrigante y emocionante bajar hacia un abismo del que no tenía ningún conocimiento._

_Una vez que estuve abajo me mantuve con un pazo firme y cuidadoso. Escuchaba varios murmullos a mí alrededor y mientras más avanzaba, las espinas se acercaban más y más a mí camino. Para la mitad del camino tuve que gatear a través de las espinas y a cada momento, el espacio se reducía entre las espinas y yo; logré llegar aun espacio donde no había ni una espina y justamente ahí adentro encontré, dentro de una burbuja que flotaba en medio de todas las espinas, la Rosa de Diamante, era hermosa y me le quede admirando unos momentos hasta que metí mi mano en la burbuja y saqué la rosa. Mis manos estaban húmedas y el tener La Rosa entre mis manos me hizo sentir realmente bien y me dio una gran y enorme sonrisa en mi corazón, una sonrisa que pensé nunca iba a salir._

_Unos instantes después hubo un gran estruendo y vi como las espinas se iban cayendo y pudriendo, todo temblaba y entre en pánico, me encogí nuevamente con la Rosa entre mis manos y comencé a pasar entre las demás espinas que quedaban frente a mí. Me corte varias veces pero logré salir del túnel momentos antes de que todo colapsara. El piso seguía temblando y miré hacia en frente, aún me quedaba un camino por recorrer hacia las escaleras, así que seguí avanzando teniendo cuidado de no caerme al suelo que temblaba. Los murmullos seguían ahí, pero eran menos fuertes. Llegué a las escaleras y subí por ellas; una vez que estuve arriba, miré la Rosa y me sentí alegré de nuevo. Esa Rosa era todo lo que yo necesitaba…_

_Miré hacia adelante y observé un hermoso paisaje. La Rosa se elevó al cielo y resplandeció en su bello color marino cegándome; cuando abrí los ojos, un reino estaba frente a mí y dos guardias, mi mejor amigo y mi mejor amiga, me esperaban para escoltarme al castillo. Hoy, tengo una hermosa vida y un hermoso y brillante Reino, al que son bienvenidos cuando deseen, y todo fue gracias a que logré encontrar esta bella Rosa que reluce de los colores del diamante, que ese día me cambió la vida para siempre."_

_**La Segunda Rosa: La Princesa de Esmeralda**_

"_Había despertado desnuda en un valle verde. El aire cantaba en mis oídos y yo me sentía viva al mirar a mi alrededor y observar que todo era bello y hermoso…e infinito.  
Pasé un tiempo en ese lugar, tenía una pequeña cada en los árboles, cada día comía frutas y bebía agua de un lago que encontré. Mi vida estaba en paz, bella, no tenía que tener miedo, estaba en el paraíso._

_Un día mientras caminaba hacía el lago me encontré un hueco en la tierra, un hueco profundo y frío. Quería saber a donde me iba a llevar ese agujero, sentía mucha curiosidad aunque a la vez tenía miedo, era un camino largo y desconocido. ¿Qué me esperaba al final del agujero? No lo sabía, pero me atreví a averiguarlo._

_Entré en ese agujero, estaba helado ahí adentro y me estaba llenando de tierra, curiosamente esa sensación me encantaba, la tierra en mi piel, el frío en mi cuerpo, era reconfortante, aún cuando veía alguno que otro insecto asqueroso y sentía uno que otro rasguño, era una sensación nueva y me estaba gustando. Avance más adentro y descubrí una cueva, había luz proveniente de algún lugar desconocido, todo se veía tan claro, tan perfecto, nada se ocultaba a mis ojos y según creo, a ningún ojo; pero, aún así, esa cueva emanaba cierta incertidumbre, algún secreto, algo incierto, algo desconocido, no lograba entender que, pero sabía que algo no andaba bien con esa cueva._

_En esa cueva descubrí una laguna trasparente de color verde, había peces en ella, eran bonitos y eran muchos, cada uno distinto del otro, que belleza para mis ojos, me dije a mi misma. _

_Del suelo salieron raíces oscuras y azules y me rodearon rápidamente dejándome atrapada entre ellas. No me tocaban, pero tenían espinas y si me movía me iban a lastimar mucho. Tenía miedo, no sabía como salir, miré hacía arriba, un hueco, pero no podía moverme sin lastimarme, ¿Cómo iba a salir?_

_Al paso del tiempo sentí que me estaba mareando, un olor extraño emergía de las raíces provocándome sueño y una sensación similar a la de flotar, pero tenía que ser fuerte, no podía dormirme, quien sepa que iba a pasar si lo hacía, pero…me dormí._

_Desperté amarrada de mis manos y mis pies con espinas, tenía heridas en todo mi cuerpo y mi cabeza me dolía demasiado al igual que mi corazón, un veneno había entrado en mí y me estaba matando por dentro._

_Estaba a punto de morir, y ya no me importaba, el veneno había hecho otra cosa en mí aparte de debilitarme, no sabía que era, pero ya nada me importaba, pero no iba a morir, no ese día, una luz en mí corazón me impulsó a seguir adelante y de repente sentí mis manos y mis pies libres, no tenía heridas pero mi corazón aún dolía. Estaba de vuelta en la cueva, en el agua, rodeada de los peces, y uno de ellos descansaba en mi mano y cuando lo miré, era una esmeralda que brillaba con intensidad, iluminó mis ojos y todo mi ser y lo apreté como si se me fuera a escapar. Al hacer eso todo a mí alrededor brilló de un color verde hermoso, y yo tenía mi ropa de vuelta, estaba en un castillo y…todo era perfecto. Pese a eso, aún hoy, siento espinas en mis manos y mis pies, y una herida en mi corazón. Espero descubrir que me sucede y poder ser feliz completamente sin heridas ni espinas…"_

_-  
Sakura volteó la página y descubrió que las demás hojas habían sido arrancadas, se quedo sorprendida mas en ese momento apareció Randy quien la miraba sonriente como siempre._

_-Hola Sakura, parece que si te intereso la historia de este bosque-ríe un poquito mientras observa con sus ojos violetas a la pequeña Sakura._

_-Sí, pero a este libro le faltan muchas páginas, solo leí la historia de dos rosas-dice aún mirando el libro-_

_Randy toma el libro y lo hojea, luego se lo devuelve a Sakura._

_-Vamos con el bibliotecario, el nos dirá que paso con este libro-Diciendo eso, toma a Sakura del brazo y la encamina por la biblioteca esquivando algunos estantes, saltando, agachándose, pero siempre tranquila, Sakura observaba sus movimientos y la biblioteca y no paraba de asombrarse del mundo en el que había caído._

_Llegaron a donde estaba el Bibliotecario, este flotaba junto con su escritorio unos centímetros arriba del suelo y miró hacia abajo intentando ver quien lo necesitaba._

_-¿Sí? ¿Qué se les ofrece?-Dijo El bibliotecario con una voz grave y raspante._

_-No nos han ofrecido nada, pero venimos a decirle que este libro le faltan páginas dentro.-Le sonríe Randy dándole el libro._

_El Bibliotecario examina el libro y luego mira a Sakura._

_-Tú no eres de por aquí ¿verdad?-Le dice con un ojo curioso._

_-N…no señor-Dice temblorosa debido a que el señor le dio miedo._

_-Ya veo…-Mira al vacío unos instantes pero después vuelve a mirarla.-Bueno, en efecto le faltan páginas a este libro, lamentablemente no tenemos otro libro de estos en la Biblioteca.-Dice solemnemente._

_Sakura lo mira intrigada, le parece haberlo visto antes al sujeto, por alguna razón ese bibliotecario le recuerda la palabra "Monstruo"…_

_-Touya….-dice Sakura susurrando. Randy la escucha y la mira intrigado inspeccionando su mirada._

_-¿Qué pasa Sakura?-Le sonríe._

_-No lo se…-sigue mirando al Bibliotecario que ahora esta a muchos metros por encima de ellos haciendo algo con los libros._

_Después de unos momentos de perderse en las acciones del bibliotecario, Sakura volvió a la realidad y le dedicó una linda sonrisa a Randy. "Creo que estoy empezando a extrañar mi hogar"_

_-Ven, vámonos, te quiero ofrecer mi casa para que te quedes hasta que regreses a tu dimensión, ¿te parece?-Dijo dedicándole una sonrisa muy cálida a Sakura._

_Sakura asintió y se marcharon de la Biblioteca. El Bibliotecario les había dejado llevarse el libro, ya que no tenía utilidad al estar roto, así que comenzaron su camino hacia la casa de Randy._

_Sakura seguía contemplando aquel mundo violeta, era realmente hermoso como el sol hacia que todo se viera de ese color, siendo que hasta hace un momento todo era de un color normal._

_Randy continuaba saltando y dando piruetas en frente de Sakura; según parecía, Randy sabía a donde iba y se estaba divirtiendo mucho. Sakura no quería imitar a Randy, por alguna extraña razón, le daba pena pensarse a si misma haciendo eso._

_La casa de Randy no estaba muy lejos de la Biblioteca, solo tuvieron que andar por 10 minutos para poder llegar. Su casa no era nada tan excéntrico ni tan espectacular como todo lo que Sakura había visto hasta ahora, pero si era distinta a lo que su poca memoria le podía decir que era "normal"._

_Tenía un techo en forma de cono, según parecía, hecho de madera de árbol y aún había unas enredaderas de un color violeta vivo con hojas alrededor de ese techo. En la punta del techo se veía un pequeño cristal que emanaba una luz dorado suave. Era la única luz que había visto Sakura en el camino hacia ahí. Su casa tenía solo una ventana, era triangular, su puerta era ovalada y tenía un pequeño jardín donde había bastantes flores de distintas formas y tamaños. "Son extrañas, pero creo que algunas de ellas parecen comestibles.", pensó Sakura y avanzaron hacia el interior de la casa._

_Entrando estaba el cuarto de Randy, era bonito, era de un color verdoso-amarillento, había un abanico en el techo; era de color marrón y verde, se asemejaban a unas hojas que giraban y giraban. La cama era matrimonial, sus sabanas parecían más unas hojas de color verde y café alternadamente. Sakura tocó la manta y se sorprendió al notar que solo era un diseño. Se sentían suaves y esponjosas, pero eran solo un diseño de una manta. En ese instante se dio cuenta de dos cosas: Primero, ahí adentro no era de color violeta y en segunda, ya había pasado suficiente tiempo en ese lugar como para que se sorprendiera de algo que era normal en su mundo._

_-¿Por qué aquí no es violeta?-Le preguntó con un tono de duda infantil._

_-Mi casa esta protegida por un cristal que esta en el techo de mi casa, ese cristal captura la esencia de la luz violeta y la vuelve transparente. Ese cristal lo encontré mientras exploraba el bosque, al igual que te encontré a ti. Mi casa es hasta ahora la única como tu dices "a color" y de lo que estoy segura es de que es la única que tiene a una persona de otro mundo.-Piensa un momento lo que acaba de decir.- Bueno, es una suposición, ya que cabe la posibilidad de que no seas la única en mi mundo._

_-Ya veo, hmmmmm…que bien que tu casa sea así, ya me había cansado de solo ver violeta.-Le sonríe._

_-Siéntate,-Le ofrece un silloncito afelpado de color azul para sentarse.-o si quieres permanece levantada, como gustes; pero tenemos que conversar ahora sobre que es lo siguiente que haremos para que puedas volver a tu mundo, además, se nota que te gusto el libro de la Biblioteca, así que también te podría contar otras historias sobre las rosas._

_Sakura se sentó en el sillón y espero a que Randy empezará la platica._

_-Bueno, sabemos absolutamente nada sobre como llegaste hasta aquí ¿verdad?-_

_-Si…digo no…digo etto…no se como llegue aquí, solo recuerdo que desperté en esa playa rosada y antes de eso solo recuerdo oscuridad.-_

_-Bien, eso nos deja el camino totalmente libre para especular. En tu mundo puede que no lo descubran aún o puede ser que no existe en realidad, aunque lo dudo; pero existe la magia, existen otras tecnologías con las que se puede viajar entre dimensión y dimensión, entre tiempo y tiempo. En mi mundo estas acciones son comunes y la razón por la cual estoy sorprendida de tu existencia es que nunca hemos podido viajar a tu mundo, a tu tiempo o dimensión. Por así decirlo, para nosotros, tú no existías ya que no podíamos de ninguna forma llegar a tu mundo. Eres un misterio para nosotros._

_-¿Y no sabes como pude terminar en tu mundo?- Pregunto una confundida Sakura._

_-Tengo una teoría-dijo Randy sonriendo y sacando de su gorro una hoja blanca, poniéndosela en el suelo.-Yo pienso que caíste en una brecha dimensional. Estas existen en todos los mundos, pero tan rápido como una se abre, se cierra; y al cerrarse desaparece de su lugar de origen y aparece en otra parte del mundo. Las brechas dimensionales te transportan a otra dimensión donde otra brecha esta abierta en ese mismo instante. Es, según esta teoría, una coincidencia que tu aparecieras en mi mundo._

_Randy guardó silencio un momento, examinando con sus brillantes ojos azules a Sakura y luego continuó._

_-Por lo que, para que regreses, tendríamos que encontrar otra brecha que te dirija precisamente a tu mundo.-dijo Randy acabando de dibujar unas líneas y círculos en el papel._

_-¿Cómo encontraríamos esa brecha?- Le pregunto Sakura. Ella pensaba en lo que acababa de escuchar; según sus pocos recuerdos, eso que Randy decía era imposible, pero era lo más razonable y era la única explicación a como ella acabo en ese mundo tan extraño y distinto al suyo, por lo que acepto su teoría._

_-Ese es el problema, no se conoce una forma para determinar cuando ni donde se abre una brecha, ni hacia donde lleva esta-Dijo con un tono suave, pero serio._

_Sakura suspiró. -En otras palabras lo que me acabas de decir no sirve para nada.- Le observa triste._

_-No te preocupes, la solución llegará a su debido tiempo, por lo pronto…¿no quieres conocer mi mundo?-_

_Sakura asintió resignada._

_-No vale la pena pensar en esto si no sabemos donde empezar. Supongo no me molesta conocer más de este mundo.- Negó mas calmada.- No es una mala idea, tal vez hasta sea divertido._

_Randy sonrió al ver sonreír a Sakura. Se levantó de su asiento y tomó a Sakura de la mano._

_-¡Vamos!-Dijo llevándosela a la sala, pero se detuvo y miró a Sakura intrigada.- ¿Quieres que te enseñe libros o quieres salir a pasear?-_

_-Enséñame un libro, no quiero salir a ver color violeta ahorita.-Dijo apresuradamente._

_- Esta bien- Randy sacó el libro que trajeron de la biblioteca y se lo enseñó a Sakura.-Te leeré la historia de la Rosa Rubí._

_Sakura asintió y escuchó con atención la historia._

_**La Tercera Rosa: La Princesa de Rubí.**_

"_Bueno, emmm…aquí voy. Fue hace mucho realmente, desperté a lado de una hermosa fuente de agua. Era muy hermosa, tenía muchos diamantes que al mojarse reflejaban la luz y eso hacia que el agua pareciese llena de colores. Me cautive por esa linda fuente y me quede mirándola un rato. Luego me dio sed y decidí tomar un poco de su agua. Me gusto mucho, sabía a ponche de frutas, bueno, eso debido a que había frutas dentro del agua, por lo que también comí un poco de ellas jeje. Bueno, siguiendo con mi historia, realmente me gustaba estar ahí, me sentía tranquila y segura a lado de esa fuente. Sobretodo por que le temía a toda la oscuridad que nos rodeaba, eran muchos árboles, pero me daban miedo, eran muy oscuros. Un día deje de encontrar frutas en la fuente y me dio miedo que ya no pudiera comer de ellas. Me asusté pero no quería salir al bosque, tenía mucho miedo del bosque, no sabía que había ahí y estaba demasiado oscuro. Pasaron los días y yo tenía más hambre y más hambre, pero prefería quedarme ahí y tomar agua a tener que ir a ese tenebroso bosque. El agua aun sabía a frutas por lo que no estaba tan mal, eso me llenaba lo suficiente ciertamente. Un día vi a lado mío una bella rosa roja, era brillante y hermosa. Esa rosa era muy bonita y decidí ponerla en un espacio que parecía hecho para esa flor en esa misma fuente. Una vez puesta ahí se veía toda hermosa y brillante y la misma agua, los diamantes y la luz hacía que esa flor se viera aun más preciosa. Tristemente el agua poco a poco desapareció hasta que solamente quedo la piedra, los diamantes y la flor, esa bella flor parecía que jamás se iba a marchitar, así que la tome de donde estaba y la apreté con fuerza para no perderla también._

_Me quede dormida una noche abrazando la rosa y al despertar la fuente ya no estaba, solo me rodeaban los árboles y solamente tenía la rosa en mis manos. Tenía miedo, demasiado miedo y creía que la rosa desaparecería. Luego todo se oscureció y entre en pánico, pero la rosa brillaba y alumbraba la oscuridad y me guiaba. Me guié con la rosa entre la oscuridad y llegué curiosamente a donde estoy hoy sentada. Este bello jardín, rebosante de flores, frutas y animales. Ahora soy la Princesa de este reino, pero no lo merezco. La rosa me guió y estoy aquí por que me siento segura. Espero un día tener la fuerza para seguir mi propio camino, pero por lo pronto me alegro de que la rosa me haya dado esta vida. Gracias por escucharme, necesitaba desahogarme._

_-Hmmmm…hasta ahí llega el libro, las demás páginas son las que faltan. 3 rosas faltan.-Dice Randy con desconcierto._

_-Me gustan las historias y me dan curiosidad las princesas, todas llegaron en un sueño.-Dice Sakura mirando a Randy._

_-Unas personas dicen que esta tierra es la tierra de los sueños, más solo tenemos de prueba a las princesas.- Sonrié Randy y desaparece._

_-¿Randy?-pregunta Sakura asustada._

_-Jijiji, aquí estoy, solo que me gusta desaparecer.-ríe Randy en alguna parte del cuarto._

_-No hagas eso, aparece ahora mismo Randy-exige Sakura._

_-Esta bien, esta bien.-dice apareciendo a lado de Sakura._

_Sakura se asusta de que Randy apareció a su lado y dice su típico "¡hoe!" resbalándose cómicamente hacia atrás. _

_Randy observa esto riendo y la cacha antes de que ella toque el suelo y la vuelve a poner en equilibrio sobre sus dos pies. _

_-¡Sakura te veías tan graciosa con tu "¡hoe!" hahaha. En serio me mataste de la risa.- Dice Randy tratando de ocultar su sonrisa con su mano._

_-No te burles Randy, es tu culpa que me callera.-Gime molesta Sakura.- ¡Jum!_

_Randy la observa y la toma de la mano y la encamina hacia la puerta._

_-Ven, vamos a ir a visitar a un amigo mío, Ledius.- Randy pronuncia el nombre de Ledius con un tono serio y a la vez tranquilo._

_-Bien, bien, ¡vamos!-Dice Sakura con una gran sonrisa y siguiendo a Randy._

_Mientras van caminando en los ojos de Randy se observa duda._

_-¿Qué pasa Randy?-Pregunta Sakura abiertamente._

_-No me gusta este tipo de formato para nuestro cuento.-Respondió suspirando._

_-En eso tienes razón, le molesta mucho a nuestro escritor.-Dijo Sakura mientras caminaba mirando hacia el fondo.- Pero es el escrito permitido ¿no?_

_-Se supone, pero no creo que les moleste leerlo en otro formato, lo que interesa al final de todo es representar nuevamente nuestra obra ¿no?- Respondió Randy y salto al aire permaneciendo en el caminando ahora en el aire._

_-Sí, eso es lo que importa, a lo que viene mi siguiente pregunta. ¿Cómo se todo esto?-Dijo Sakura luego de pensarlo un poco._

_-Por que a partir de ahora nuestro escritor escribirá como quiere.-Sonrió Randy, danzando en el aire mientras avanzaba._

_Me alegro, de esa manera todos nosotros podremos relatar la historia tal y como realmente sucedió (Sakura comentó empezando a sonreír. Miraba a Randy intrigada, preguntándose la razón de que pudiera volar pero ella misma no.)_

_(Ambos se detuvieron, frente a ellos el bosque había desaparecido, y en su lugar un gran vacío. O más bien una especie de vacío. Era una neblina densa y profunda, no podían ver nada a través de ella. De la neblina surgían alaridos, alaridos provenientes de ningún lugar. Dije vacío al principio por que veías la neblina, pero no veías ni siquiera el suelo. _

_Randy creó en su mano una esferita y la lanzo hacia la neblina. La esferita paso por la neblina y se lograba divisar hasta que en un punto desapareció. Momentos después esta regresó con el doble de velocidad, pero al golpear la cara de Randy se volvió una especie de polvito brillante de color amarillo. Ese polvito cayó sobre el cabello de Sakura, el cual ahora tenía brillitos amarillos._

_El resto del Polvo que iba cayendo al suelo se convirtió en pequeñas haditas que marcharon al lado contrario de la neblina.)_

_Se ve bonito mi cabello (dijo Sakura tomando un mechón de este) ¿Qué opinas tu Randy?_

_Se ve tan brillante como una cáscara de plátano en medio de la calle (Sonrió sinceramente)_

_¿Hoe? (Se confundió la pequeña Sakura, pero sonrió de todos modos y miró la neblina.) ¿De dónde apareció?_

_(En ese momento de la neblina salieron unas flechas rojas brillantes. Randy se movió rápido y creó una dona gigante. Ésta logro detener las flechas, las cuales se evaporaron.)_

_¿Quién esta ahí? (Grito Randy molesto) ¿Y por qué ya nada es violeta? (Dijo colocándose frente a Sakura como queriendo protegerla)_

_(Sakura miró a Randy sorprendida y luego observo a la neblina. De la neblina volvieron a salir flechas, pero todas estas de distintos colores. La luz proveniente de ellas las hacía parecer un arcoíris.)_

_(Randy creó en sus manos una canica dura. Dentro de la canica brillaba el color amarillo girando y moviéndose como queriendo salir. Randy lanzó la canica hacia arriba y ésta se rompió. La luz amarilla se expandió encegueciendo a Sakura, pero todas las flechas desaparecieron luego de que la luz se consumió.)_

_¿Qué quieren? (El rostro de Randy era de ira. Sakura le miró como un bon-bon miraría a la persona que se la comería.)_

_(Nadie respondió. La Neblina comenzó a expandirse hacía Sakura y Randy. Randy tomó a Sakura de la mano y chasqueo los dedos. Aparecieron dentro de la casa de Randy nuevamente)_

_No tenemos tiempo, la neblina llegará pronto. No se que es o que hace, pero siento que es peligrosa. (Dice Randy, chasquea los dedos y toda la casa desaparece y en su lugar tiene una maleta pequeña) Sakura, te llevaré lejos de aquí. Iremos al Reino Verde. Lamentablemente no puedo aparecernos ahí ya que ese reino esta protegido por la magia de su princesa. Así que tendremos que tomar la oruga que lleva hacia el reino._

_(Y antes de que Sakura preguntará por que una oruga, ellos ya estaban frente a una oruga igual a la que aparece en el juego de Mario Sunshine. Era realmente enorme, y subida en su lomo había diversas criaturas. Había hormigas ejecutivas; había niños con gorritos de fiesta [aunque estos tenían pieles de diversos colores]; se encontraban también Pikachus, Agumons, Robots pequeños, entre otros seres subidos en esa oruga gigante.)_

_Notas del Autor: Bueno…espero les guste mínimo la última parte, dónde cambie mi forma de escribir. Ciertamente creó que escribiendo así me dan mas ganas de seguir escribiendo jajaja. Tal vez suba más capítulos más seguido ahora que eso esta claro para mí. Aunque les advierto que a partir del siguiente capítulo muchas de las cosas no tendrán sentido! Gracias a quiénes me leyeron y me despido de uds deseándoles una hermosa vida! :D_


	5. La Oruga, el Treny los Penser

_**Sakura y el Bosque de los Sueños  
La Oruga, el Tren y los Penser**_

_Hace ya bastante tiempo que en ese pequeño pueblo ocurrió la tragedia. Nada había quedado de ese pueblo, todo en ruinas, todo muerto. Aún así, no era lo peor que le podría haber pasado a ese pueblo. Llegó a ese templo, por alguna extraña razón o por el destino, una pequeña y brillante luz. Esa luz observó las ruinas del templo, se movía ágilmente entre ruina y ruina, parecía que jugaba. Entonces esa luz alumbró algo. Ese algo era un pequeño pétalo de la flor ya olvidada en el tiempo. La luz alumbró ese pétalo, y en el pétalo se vio reflejada la historia de ese pueblo y ese templo. La luz empezó a alumbrar menos y se movía en círculos alrededor del interior del templo. Entonces la pequeña luz volvió a alumbrar, se volvió radiante y su luz lleno todo el templo. _

_Salió del templo la pequeña luz y empezó a girar y girar, rotando sobre el templo; poco a poco el templo se fue elevando, y así lo hizo el pueblo. Mientras más giraba la pequeña luz, más luminosa se volvía y más grande crecía. Llegó la luz a un punto donde iluminó todo el bosque y las lluvias con sus gotas, los árboles con el soplo en sus hojas, el río y sus ondas pronunciaron en un armonioso canto la esperanza de esa luz. Una melodiosa y encantadora música proveniente del bosque y su naturalidad comenzó a sonar. La tierra comenzó a danzar y poco a poco cada parte del bosque empezó a cantar, a bailar, a moverse. La luz entonces dejó de alumbrar, cansada ya estaba la pobrecita; y con la poca luz que le quedaba se hizo ella misma una esferita, una esferita trasparente que contenía algo dentro de sí. Ni el bosque, ni el viento, ni la lluvia ni los lagos, ni la tierra supieron que contenía esa esferita, ya que en ese preciso momento que se formó, su luz se apagó y en el bosque la luz de la luna todo lo cubrió. Ni aún así su luz pudo encontrar a la pequeña esfera, que ahora estaba desvanecida. _

_Cuentan los rumores, que al momento de desvanecerse, las hojas lograron escuchar lo siguiente:_

"_Vive pequeña flor…yo te daré esa oportunidad"_

_¿Qué es lo que hice mal Randy? (Pregunta Sakura asustada desde la cabina principal del tren donde hay muchas manivelas, cuerdas, y aparatos que no sabría describir)_

_Prueba esa otra cuerda Sakura, ¡No tenemos tiempo! (Dijo Randy asustado mientras seguía siendo absorbido por una masa gelatinosa azul y oscura pegada al vagón de carbón del tren.)_

_(Sakura le obedeció, al mover esa cuerda el tren frenó violentamente provocando que las ruedas del tren hicieran mucha más fricción contra ese piso de hielo sobre el que andaba andando; provocando leves fracturas a ese suelo helado hecho enteramente de hielo.)_

_(Sakura, por el movimiento hizo el movimiento opuesto a levantarse y terminó en el suelo de la cabina provocándose un duro golpe en la cabeza. Trató de incorporarse pero le resultaba muy difícil.)_

_(Randy estaba luchando por salir de esa masa, pero le era inútil. Él estaba siendo absorbido poco a poco y no podía escapar de ese destino.)_

_(Sakura se incorporó nuevamente sosteniéndose de una de las palancas. Se dijo a si misma que era una suerte que no se hubiera bajado la palanca o algo más podría haber pasado. En ese momento mientras el tren se iba deteniendo para quedarse varado en medio de esa tormenta helada en ese helado ambiente, Sakura pensó en como es que decir "No es real" le causó demasiados problemas.)_

_Randy, que extraño lugar… (Dijo Sakura con sus ojos completamente abiertos observando esa gigantesca oruga.)¿Cómo nos trajiste aquí?_

_(Pero ella no obtuvo respuesta. Sakura observó alrededor y se encontró con que Randy estaba charlando con lo que parecía un vendedor de boletos.)_

_¿Qué haces? (Preguntó extrañada.) Y respóndeme como es que nos trajiste. (Dijo muy curiosa y un poco pretensiosa.)_

_(Randy le dio a quien estaba en la cabina unas moneditas de plata, sonrió y volvió con Sakura. Le tomó de la mano y la encaminó a la oruga.) Compraba boletos para que la oruga nos lleve hacia el Reino Verde. La manera en la que te traje aquí es un poco más complicada de explicar. Usé la energía alrededor de nosotros para separa nuestras partículas de tal modo que dejen de formar nuestros cuerpos y las tele transporté hacia este destino manipulando la energía. Soy un mago del Reino Violeta. (Con eso calló.)_

_¿Y por qué no nos llevaste hasta el Reino Verde, o adentro de la neblina? (Preguntó la siempre curiosa Sakura.)_

_Por que la Reina Verde protege su reino muy celosamente, y mi magia no puede traspasar la de ella, por lo tanto tampoco su reino. Aquí, donde estamos, es la frontera del Reino Verde, y para adentrarse más hay que usar la Oruga para después, cuando entremos al reino nos examinen para ver si no representamos ni un peligro. Así es como entraremos. Necesito contactar a la Princesa para saber que esta ocurriendo. (Dijo Randy lanzando un suspiro.) No se que haya sido esa neblina._

_(Una avispa de piernas muy largas con un traje rojo de cascanueces les pidió los boletos y Randy se los entregó. Sakura seguía asombrándose de cada criatura que ahí se encontraba. Randy subió primero y tomó la mano de Sakura para hacerla sentarse a lado de él sobre la oruga.)_

_Es divertido observar a tantas criaturas tan raras. (Djo Sakura olvidándose momentáneamente del tema del que estaban hablando.) Hormigas, Pokemons, Digimons, Avispas; está Oruga; aquellos avispones-que no entiendo por que se suben si pueden volar hasta el Reino Verde.-; hay tantas criaturas tan divertidas. (Dijo Sonriendo.)_

_(Randy se le quedó mirando profundamente con una sonrisa inocente en su rostro. Hace mucho no conocía a una persona tan alegre.)_

_Además esta Oruga es realmente cómoda (dijo Sakura despistada mientras rebotaba sobre el lomo de la oruga.) ¿No crees Randy?(Al momento de voltear ya no estaban en una Oruga. Sakura estaba sentada en un sofá de terciopelo rojo navideño; frente a ella y bajo sus brazos una mesa rectangular fría con unos recipientes con azúcar y sal así como granos de café; al otro lado de la mesa estaba Randy tomando una taza de chocolate caliente.)_

_Ten, están recién preparados. (Le pasó una taza de chocolate caliente a Sakura y volvió a sorber el propio. ) Son deliciosos realmente._

_¿Cómo? (Sakura tomó la taza entre sus manos y miró confundida a Randy, quien seguía disfrutando de su chocolate caliente. Sakura empezó a sentir frío y se dio cuenta que a su lado había una ventana. La nieve golpeaba la ventana dejando pequeños círculos blancos en ella; también había dejado una delgada capa blanca bloqueando la vista, solo se observaban luces que aparecían y desaparecían; aparecían y desaparecían…) ¿Cómo es que estamos en un tren? (Dijo pérdida observando la ventana)_

_Estamos en el tren Oruga. Es un tren mágico que simula la apariencia de una Oruga para que entre reino y reino logren distinguirla de los demás trenes ya que éste es el único tren que recorre todos los reinos y muchas veces lleva cargas importantes que son necesarias recogerlas de inmediato y como muchos trenes pasan entre cada reino se necesita distinguir este. (Dijo Randy suavemente. Su voz había cambiado a como Sakura le conocía hace poco, sonaba más…más….formal y normal. Le parecía raro a Sakura considerarse sorprendida por el hecho de que Randy hablará de esa manera, y eso le desconcertaba.) Son cómodos estos asientos ¿no crees?_

_Sí! (Respondió repentinamente saliendo de sus pensamientos. Observó a Randy y su gran sonrisa inocente; esto la hizo sonreír también y salió de sus pensamientos para concentrarse en el chocolate caliente que tenía en sus manos. Lo bebió con gusto para quitarse el suave frío que su cuerpo sentía.) En verdad esta delicioso Randy!_

_El mejor de todos los reinos. (Dijo riendo y luego su sonrisa se borró y suspiró.) Estoy preocupado por esa neblina. Espero que podamos llegar pronto al Reino Verde. (Volvió a suspirar dirigiendo su mirada hacia abajo.)_

_Sí… ¿Qué era esa neblina? (Dijo Sakura con curiosidad mientras sostenía la taza y miraba a Randy.)_

_No lo sé realmente. (Randy Suspira) Últimamente esa neblina ha estado apareciendo en distintas partes de los reinos; los cubre y los deja sin los colores que se suponen que deberían estar ahí. Lo peor es que la neblina no se va. Nadie sabe que ocurre dentro de ella ni si todo se encuentra completo ahí dentro. Siempre quise entrar a la neblina y averiguar más de ella, pero no te iba a dejar ni te iba a arriesgar Sakura. (Le sonríe) Espero que en el Reino Verde nos puedan ayudar, estoy seguro que otros magos como yo van para allá. _

_Lamento haberte estorbado (dice Sakura poniéndose algo triste.)_

_No te preocupes Sakura, todo esta bien. Luego investigaré bien esa neblina. (Se queda callado un momento y luego se sobresalta.) Nunca escuche nada sobre cosas salir de la neblina pero…unas flechas nos atacaron. (Esta mirando hacia abajo con sus ojos abiertos y luego mira a Sakura) Algo nos atacó pero… ¿Por qué?_

_(Sakura no sabía como responder o como actuar en ese momento. Era incómodo para ella así que dejo a Randy seguir en sus pensamientos mientras ella le escuchaba.)_

_Supongo no podré averiguarlo hoy. (Empieza a flotar por sobre el asiento y recupera su típico modo de ser) Vamos Sakura! Sígueme! (Flotando toma la mano de Sakura y la hace seguirlo por el pasillo de esa cabina de tren hasta la puerta siguiente. Randy luce entusiasmado y Sakura confundida, como siempre.)_

_(Abriendo la puerta entraron inmediatamente a la siguiente cabina. Unos meseros estaban bailando mientras otros tenían una gran máquina que al parecer proveía de chocolate a las tazas que los meseros tenían y servían mientras bailaban. Muchos niños estaban riendo y mirando asombrados la escena musical. Randy llevó a Sakura a sentarse e inmediatamente unos meseros pusieron un mantel sobre las piernas de ellos formando perfectamente una mesa rectangular firme por que podía sostener las tazas con malvaviscos que habían puesto. El baile continuaba y un ambiente extraño empezó a sentirse. _

_Sakura observó a su alrededor. Todo estaba en cámara lenta y sin sonido alguno. Randy reía y se divertía, pero su risa no se escuchaba y ella podía detectar cada cambió de gesto de Randy; intentó hablar pero ni una palabra broto de su boca, intentó levantarse, pero su cuerpo no le respondió. Lo único que Sakura podía realizar era girar su cabeza y sus ojos. _

_De repente sintió una punzada en su nuca; giró su cabeza y se encontró con que en el asiento de atrás estaba una figura amorfa. Unos ojos que no existían atravesaban los de Sakura, congelándola por dentro. Una sonrisa sin encontrarse provocaba una histeria en los sentidos de Sakura. Una voz sin origen y sin sonido reventaba los oídos de Sakura. [La figura es comparable a los Waterwraith de Pikmin 2] Sakura ya no soportaba todos esos sentimientos, y no podía comunicarlos, se empezó a sentir sola, demasiado sola…_

_Sakura! (dijo Randy tomándola del hombro sacándola de su trance. Todos se habían detenido a observar a Sakura. Ella estaba llorando.) ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ocurrió?_

_(Sakura se levantó completamente pálida y observo todo lo que a su alrededor había. Ella sentía que todo eso estaba mal, estaba asustada y se sentía terriblemente sola)_

_¡Aléjense! (Y salió corriendo por entre todos los vagones del tren hasta llegar a un punto que se cansó. Estaba en un vagón oscuro, no había nadie en ese lugar, se sentía frío y vacío.)_

_¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¿Dónde están todos? (Se dijo a sí misma Sakura respirando con dificultad, observando todo a su alrededor.)_

_(De nuevo esa fría punzada) No es real._

_¿No es real que cosa? (dice Sakura con un gran dolor de cabeza)._

_(Unos sonidos extraños entraban en los oídos de Sakura, eran como gemidos de dolor, de ira, de tristeza. Sonidos desgarradores, pero que tampoco eran sonidos, no se escuchaba nada y aún así, Sakura escuchaba todo.)_

_¡Para! ¡Para! (dice llorando Sakura. No sabe que sucede; mientras más escucha esas voces desgarradoras, más sola se va sintiendo. Lágrimas salen de sus ojos sin saber la razón.)_

_¡No eres real! ¡No puedes ser real! Tanto dolor no puede ser verdadero. ¡Tu no puedes ser real! (Gritó Sakura desesperada. Sin saber que dijo ni con que tono, lo gritó todo sollozando. Inmediatamente terminaron esos inexistentes sonidos y se remplazaron con el suave sonido del tren andando por las vías. El frío del vagón cubrió a la pequeña Sakura.) Que frío…debería regresar…_

_(Pero al voltear hacia atrás solo observó la pared del vagón; oscura…sin una puerta. Al otro lado estaba solo la puerta que conducía hacía el exterior del vagón. Copos de nieve caían ferozmente y un frío recorría la habitación desde ese umbral.)_

_¡Waaaa! ¡Qué miedo! ¡Qué miedo! ¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¡Tengo tanto miedo! ¡Esto no es normal, no lo es! ¿Dónde esta la puerta? ¿De dónde salió esa otra? ¡Noooo! ¡Tengo demasiado miedo waa! (Escucho un gemido atrás de ella y no dudo en salir corriendo nuevamente, aunque esta vez hacía el frío exterior…)_

_Notas del Autor: Como ven aquí esta el siguiente capítulo! Más rápido que los pasados no creen? No duden que ahora subiré más seguido mis capítulos! Además puede que empiece uno de Shugo Chara [para quienes no la conocen se las recomiendo, es muy kawaii y les hará pensar] y tal vez luego un crossover! Quien sepa!_

_Posiblemente suba también capítulos en desorden! Así que tomen todo lo que han leído hasta ahora como un prólogo! :P Ya que ahora empezará la verdadera aventura! Si subo tarde es que ahora estaré haciendo capítulos en desorden! :P Subiré el siguiente, espero en 1 semana, bye! O en 2! Dejen reviews pliss! Se pondrá interesante (L) Suki a todos!_


	6. Extra: Sakura y Sus Sueños I

_**Sakura y el Bosque de los Sueños  
Los Sueños de Sakura**_

"Los Sueños de Sakura" es un conjunto de historias que ocurren dentro de los sueños de Sakura mientras ella se encuentra en el Bosque de los Sueños. Estos escritos están relacionados con la historia principal mas se pueden leer de forma aparte sin afectar de ninguna manera el seguimiento de ésta.

**Sueños Dentro del Tren**

**Primer Sueño: La Cascada de Hielo**

_Sakura se encontraba recostada sobre una piedra blanca en forma de caparazón de tortuga; miraba hacia la gran nube blanca que cubría todo el cielo, reflejando el color del sol como si fuera una luz blanca, una luz blanca que tornaba todo lo que tocaba a un color mas brillante y más cercano a su origen blanco._

_Sakura estaba rodeada de agua cristalina, incluso más cristalina que el diamante más puro de todos. Dentro del agua había muchos peces y otras formas de vida. Se podía observar que la profundidad era inmensa; se podía notar el punto donde la luz ya no tocaba. Sakura al observar esto, se asombró y a la vez se asustó de todo lo que podría haber en esa agua…en ese lago. _

_Sakura miró a su alrededor: nada más que pilares de hielo rodeando completamente el lago menos por un solo lugar donde faltaba un pilar. "Una entrada" pensó Sakura._

_Sakura tuvo la idea de ir a la entrada, por que no ganaba nada quedándose donde estaba. Observó su ropa, un vestido blanco sin mangas y nada más. Tenía su cabello suelto, le llegaba arriba de sus hombros; estaba descalza. Suspiró y miró el agua, contuvo su miedo y saltó: ella flotaba con facilidad y los peces se habían dispersado. _

_Sakura nadó a la orilla y salió del lago; miró hacia atrás y noto que la roca de tortuga ya no estaba, solo el lago. Se asustó y corrió saliendo de ese lago. Al salir, Sakura sintió un cambio de temperatura brusco. Adentro del lago hacía frío, pero aquí afuera estaba agradable, incluso sentía algo de calor, pero repentinas brisas le quitaban esa sensación. Sintió una tranquilidad inmensa y escuchaba como el agua caía y caía y chocaba contra más agua. _

_Sakura miro en dirección al sonido y observo otro lago más, pero el lago era diferente, estaba hecho de hielo y en medio estaba vacío (ósea, solo agua.). Atrás del mismo lago había un gran tobogán hecho de hielo…Parecía que en verdad el agua caía por ese tobogán, pero nada…solo era hielo…hielo proveniente de algún desconocido lugar. El tobogán se extendía hasta unas nubes bajas que tapaban el origen del tobogán…o cascada mejor dicho_

_En las nubes se divisó una sombra y un ruido estridente. Sakura se cayó al suelo con miedo mientras todas las nubes se volvían negras y relámpagos empezaban a caer sobre el lago resquebrajando el hielo. La cascada de hielo también se rompió y agua empezaba a inundar ese lugar invernal. Un gran relámpago cayó frente a Sakura y una sombra humana logró observar y en ese momento…se despertó._

…_  
_Lamento mucho siempre publicarlos tan lentamente…me distraigo con facilidad, demasiada. Son vacaciones, si no hago nada de provecho mínimo me la pasaré escribiendo…espero…

Es un capítulo muy corto, más es un sueño que tuvo Sakura, por lo tanto es relevante en un mundo de sueños no creen?

Nunca agradecí a los 5 reviews que me dejaron. Muchas gracias por eso. Soy un terrible autor pero bueno, mínimo escribo algo verdad? xD jajaja. Bueno…espero seguir con más de mi fanfic…en verdad tengo demasiado planeado y pre imaginado, pero…me es difícil escribirlos.

Los amo! Buenas noches! Debo usar alguna editora? :P


	7. El Mundo dentro de un Penser

_**Sakura y el Bosque de los Sueños  
El Mundo dentro de un Penser…**_

_Siglos atrás, en un bosque donde la noche gobernaba y el día no daba indicios de iniciar, el caos final hacía su aparición…_

_Hace mucho tiempo El Bosque de los Sueños era azotado por continuas tormentas. Todo aquel que llegaba al bosque sufría pesadillas y tormentos que algunas veces llegaban a pasar mas haya de un simple sueño. _

_Los habitantes del bosque contaban que había lugares donde la tormenta no azotaba. Contaban que esos lugares eran donde los pétalos de la Rosa de la Luz habían caído y que algunos habían logrado llegar a donde se encontraban esos pétalos y que en ese lugar había paz, tranquilidad y no había tormenta. Se contaba que los que iban a buscar tales lugares morían en el intento o jamás volvían después de experimentar tal tranquilidad. _

_Los habitantes preferían seguir la esperanza de tranquilidad en lugar de permanecer en ese continuo tormento sin fin, así que todos siempre terminaban buscando los pétalos de la Rosa de la Luz y poco a poco la paz regresaba al bosque. Ya fuera por que encontraban la tranquilidad al encontrar los pétalos o ya fuera que morían al intentar llegar a ellos, el bosque había encontrado la manera de terminar con el caos…o al menos el Bosque así lo creyó…_

_Un día las tormentas cesaron y el viento dejo de soplar; las nubes grises permanecían quietas en el cielo y todo ruido cesó. Los habitantes del bosque al moverse no causaban sonido, tampoco al hablar causaban algún sonido. Se sentían asustados nuevamente, pero al no ser capaces de escuchar nada tampoco el pánico surgió tan rápidamente como la vez anterior. El pánico surgió cuando las nubes grises empezaron a bajar del cielo formando una densa neblina oscura; una neblina que se extendía más y más tragándose todo y dejándolo en total oscuridad…  
…._

_En el capítulo anterior…._

…

¡No eres real! ¡No puedes ser real! Tanto dolor no puede ser verdadero. ¡Tu no puedes ser real! (Gritó Sakura desesperada. Sin saber que dijo ni con que tono, lo gritó todo sollozando. Inmediatamente terminaron esos inexistentes sonidos y se remplazaron con el suave sonido del tren andando por las vías. El frío del vagón cubrió a la pequeña Sakura.) Que frío…debería regresar…

(Pero al voltear hacia atrás solo observó la pared del vagón; oscura…sin una puerta. Al otro lado estaba solo la puerta que conducía hacía el exterior del vagón. Copos de nieve caían ferozmente y un frío recorría la habitación desde ese umbral.)

¡Waaaa! ¡Qué miedo! ¡Qué miedo! ¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¡Tengo tanto miedo! ¡Esto no es normal, no lo es! ¿Dónde esta la puerta? ¿De dónde salió esa otra? ¡Noooo! ¡Tengo demasiado miedo waa! (Escucho un gemido atrás de ella y no dudo en salir corriendo nuevamente, aunque esta vez hacía el frío exterior…)

…_._

_Sigamos con esté capítulo._

…_._

_(La nieve que caía del cielo en un momento tiño el cabello de Sakura en blanco. La puerta tras ella estaba cerrada y solo una escalera blanca que llevaba al techo del tren era el siguiente camino. _

_Sakura se encontraba con más calma fuera del tren. Por alguna razón todo el mido, el dolor, la locura se había desvanecido una vez saliendo del tren. Sakura en ese momento sintió que la nieve no era ni helada ni fría, si no refrescante. Su experiencia de hace unos momentos se disipaba lentamente de ella desvaneciéndose conforme la nieve la cubría.)_

_Se siente tan bien…(dijo Sakura seguido de un leve suspiro de gusto.) Ojala Tomoyo estuviera conmigo (dijo sin pensar. Luego de unos momentos se dio cuenta de que había dicho.) Espera… ¿Quién es Tomoyo?_

_Al parecer, alguien con quien deseas estar en este momento. (Se escuchó una voz. Sakura se espantó diciendo "Hoe!" y volteando asustada en una pose ridícula de pelea.)_

_(En el techo del vagón había una figura humana que emanaba una luz roja en su cuerpo. Era el cuerpo de un varón, con el cabello revuelto, un abrigo invernal y botas. El color…era rojo ciertamente, todo de él era rojo. ) Con la nieve llegan los recuerdos ¿no crees?_

_¿Q…quién es usted? (Pregunto una asustada Sakura aún en su pose de "pelea" mirando la figura roja, a la cual, Sakura notó que los copos de nieve atravesaban y por lo tanto seguía intranquila.)_

_Soy solo el cuidador de este tren. Me aseguró de que ningún recuerdo se escape del tren y me aseguró que las vías sigan recorriendo sus propios recuerdos para así llegar a nuestro destino. (No observó a Sakura, más bien, siguió observando la nieve que caía tormentosamente. Cabe agregar que no se escuchaba la nieve golpear los vagones, ni el ruido del aire, simplemente el ruido del tren que seguía andando por unas vías inexistentes.)_

_(Sakura consiguió calmarse y por algún instinto se trepó a la escalera y se sentó a lado de la figura luminiscente. La figura le causaba una sensación de seguridad. Se sentía segura en ese momento por alguna razón.)_

_(Sakura intentó preguntar algo pero no encontraba que palabras usar para preguntar.) ¿Sabes…de quién hablé hace un momento?_

_Sólo te puedo decir que es una persona que pronto volverás a encontrar. (La figura sonrió de una manera dulce, que, aunque no mirará a Sakura, causo en ella un sentimiento tal que se quedó plácidamente dormida encima del frío vagón.)_

_(Sakura despertó cubierta por una manta de periódico a lado de un gigantesco árbol frondoso. Al abrir sus ojos se cegó con la leve luz que atravesaba las hojas del árbol. Sakura se quitó la manta y la puso a un lado.)_

_¿No estaba en un tren? (Dijo somnolienta mientras se tallaba los ojos. Cuando fijo su vista al frente observó un hermoso paisaje parecido a la Savannah [pocos árboles y plantas, mucho césped brillante]; una brisa traía a su nariz un olor a flores silvestres que la hacían sentirse relajada.) Supongo es un sueño…muy vívido pero me agrada. Además, si no lo es, ya no me sorprende. En este mundo ocurren muchas cosas raras, supongo he de acostumbrarme y disfrutar._

_(El viento soplaba y arrancaba las hojas de los árboles. Se escucharon unas pequeñas risas)_

_¿Hoe? (Dijo Sakura mirando en derredor tratando de escuchar bien.)¿Hay alguien?_

_(Más risas.)_

_¿Quién se esta riendo? (dijo ocultándose atrás del árbol)_

_Nosotras (más risas)_

_¿Quiénes nosotras?~~ (Dijo con miedo y se fijo desde atrás del árbol si alguien se mostraba)_

_Nosotras, las hojas. (Las risas se escucharon de nuevo y Sakura, al escucharlo puso atención a las hojas que caían y en efecto, de estas provenían las risas.)_

_(Sakura dio un suspiro. No estoy seguro si de alivio o de susto…pero el hecho es que suspiró y se sentó bajo el árbol observando las hojas.)_

_¿De qué se ríen? (Preguntó inocentemente) _

_De ti, ciertamente nunca hemos visto criatura como tu, y tienes una figura muy cómica, graciosa e imposible. No podemos parar de reír. (Reían más las pequeñas hojas.)_

_¿En verdad nunca habían visto a una persona? (Dijo confundida la pequeña Sakura.)_

_No, nunca. ¿Hay más como tú cosita graciosa?_

_¡Sí! Bastantes (Exclamó Sakura.) No puedo creerles que jamás hayan visto una._

_Por estos lares solo hemos visto pasar Funkus, Vacas, Rols, Prols y algunas ovejas. Ni otra criatura ha pasado por aquí aunque por el viento que trae otras hojas conocemos que existen Leones sin melena a los cuales apodamos Leenas. , sabemos que existen Ratones que vuelan, Ralas, entre otras criaturas; pero nunca hemos oído hablar de criatura como tú. (Lo dijeron las hojas en un tono más serio.)_

_No se que sean Funkus, Rols o Prols, pero deben sentirse aburridas de siempre estar en el mismo lugar. (Dijo Sakura empezando una charla con las hojas.)_

_No lo es. El viento siempre nos ayuda arrancándonos y llevándonos a otros lares donde podamos ver muchas más cosas. Hoy es un buen día para que corra el señor viento y nos lleve de aquí…aunque si eso pasa el señor tronco se sentirá muy solo…_

_(La vista de Sakura empezó a nublarse hasta volverse negra. Cuando pudo recobrar la visión estaba bajo el mismo árbol, pero estaba marchito. Nubes negras cubrían el cielo y la tierra donde había césped estaba cubierta solo por eso…tierra.)_

_¿Q..qué ocurrió? (Dijo con miedo Sakura. Empezó a frotar sus hombros con sus manos por que hacía mucho frío y camino lejos del árbol hacia el bosque buscando refugio por que pequeñas chispas de agua comenzaban a caer. Plip, plap, plip, plip, plip, plap.)_

… _(Una voz susurrante recobró la atención de Sakura)_

_¿Hoe? (Tembló Sakura asustada. Se volteó tímidamente a ver de donde provenía tal susurro. Noto que no era nada y lentamente se daba la vuelta para continuar su camino…corriendo)_

…_(De nuevo un susurro, pero más alto) Ven…_

_¡¿Hoe! (Se volteó Sakura asustada.)_

_Dentro del árbol…(Dijo la pequeña voz ganando algo de energía)_

_¡No! Me vas a comer! (Gritó asustada Sakura.)_

_(Una luz emanaba de un hueco dentro del árbol) Por favor…ayuda…(el susurro de nuevo.)_

_(Sakura aún con miedo, pero ganándole su sentimiento de protección fue lentamente hacía el árbol y extendió su mano en el hueco buscando a quién le pedía ayuda. En vez de encontrar a alguien, encontró una esfera verde luminosa. Sakura la observó intrigada. La esferita contenía una pequeña luz verde dentro de ella.)_

_Gracias por…encontrarme. (Dijo el susurro, pero ahora Sakura estaba segura, la voz provenía de la esferita. En ese momento la esferita se fue desvaneciendo entre sus dedos dejando una pequeña luz en la yema de su pulgar y su dedo índice.)_

_(Sakura contempló esto asombrada, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ya que el árbol empezó a crujir y empezó a…¿moverse?) Waaaaa! (Sakura empezó a correr al ver como las ramas del árbol empezaban a moverse en el aire [Tipo el Árbol Boxeador de Harry Potter]. Una de las ramas golpeó el suelo atrás de Sakura. Empezaban a perseguirla. Sakura aunque corría no podía alejarse del árbol; o era que el árbol crecía o era que ella no se movía muy lejos de él, pero empezaba a cansarse de huir.)_

_(Una rama del árbol envolvió la muñeca de Sakura y con fuerza la levantó en el aire. La rama empezaba a apretarse mientras la acercaba más al árbol…más al hueco que tenía el árbol. Sakura sentía que su muñeca empezaba a crujir y en ese momento la rama la soltó dentro del hueco. )_

_(Dentro del hueco Sakura sintió de nuevo punzadas en su cabeza. Sintió que la observaban, sintió mucho dolor y empezó a gritar de dolor e histeria. Cuando dejo de gritar fue cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en un líquido parecido al agua, pero más denso y un poco grisáceo.)_

_(Unas voces que se escuchaban en todas las direcciones susurraban en los oídos de Sakura cosas incomprensibles. Muchas imágenes sobre lo que Sakura había vívido desde su llegada al bosque aparecían como un video frente a ella, en el espacio donde estaba ese líquido denso. El dolor en la cabeza de Sakura era punzante y aumentaba. Ella ya no gritaba, aunque le dolía, por alguna razón no le provocaba el grito. Simplemente cerraba sus ojos y sus dientes con fuerza conteniendo el dolor que se incrementaba e incrementaba mientras las voces se hacían más sonoras y las imágenes pasaban más veloces. El dolor llegó a su punto crítico y Sakura lanzó un gigantesco gritó de dolor. Pero en ese mismo grito de dolor ella brilló de un color verde intenso y todo el líquido se evaporó a la vez que una pequeña voz se escuchaba) Bien hecho…_

_(El árbol expulsó del hueco a Sakura que seguía brillando de un intenso verde. Sakura alzo las manos y ramas verdes brotaron de la tierra hasta tocar las manos de ella. Sakura hizo un además dirigiéndose al árbol y las ramas siguieron esa dirección envolviendo al árbol negro en una espiral hasta cubrirlo todo. Las ramas negras trataban de salir pero las ramas verdes de Sakura apretaban con demasiada fuerza. Las ramas verdes se cerraron dejando apresado al árbol negro. Sakura bajo sus manos y las ramas regresaron a la tierra. El árbol negro ahora era un simple tronco que salía de la tierra y en una de sus ramas una pequeña y simple hoja sobresalía.)_

_(Sakura dejo lucir una sonrisa pero se convirtió en una expresión de sorpresa cuando el suelo empezó a temblar y a resquebrajarse. Sakura trató de mover sus manos pero era tarde, ella estaba cayendo [de nuevo. {Parece que siempre hago que Sakura se caiga en hoyos…}] en un vacío sin fondo…)_

…_._

Notas de Autor: Bien…me alegro de haber seguido el consejo de una amiga mía. No cito, pero parafraseo: "Si quieres hacer algo pero tienes flojera, OBLIGÁTE A REALIZARLO!"

Bueno, esta vez no tarde tanto en actualizar y espero que al tardar menos me quieran leer más personas. Por favor déjenme reviews. Quiero saber sus críticas y opiniones de mi fanfic. Mi amiga Yukyme me inspiró a seguir mi fanfic de nuevo. Pero a quien le debo lo de seguirlo tan rápido es a mi amiga Dany chan :P

Muchas gracias a las Mini personas que siguen mi fanfic! Espero les guste lo que he escrito hasta ahora y si esta en o como se llame la página díganme

Los amo a todos! Saludos! Espero subir el próximo capítulo igual de rápido!


End file.
